


Tender Triad

by CoffeeQuills



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Caring, Emotional Support, Mental Support, Multi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Porn without plot?, Sexual Support, Support, beyond friends, loving, many feelings, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeQuills/pseuds/CoffeeQuills
Summary: Kotetsu has another day of breaking stuff, and after getting a stern talking to from Agnes, he's feeling more than a little let down. Enter Barnaby and Karina to save the day (and heart)!





	Tender Triad

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Tiger & Bunny in any way, shape, or form. I just like to play with the characters, settings, and plots.
> 
> Author Warnings: If you don't like reading about sex, turn around now. Seriously. 'Cause there might be more porn than plot.

Kotetsu hung his head and sighed. Everyone else was probably long gone, taking their showers and heading out to dinner, but Agnes had had a few... words to say to him.

_ Okay, a LOT of words. I see don't see why she got so worked up over about an old fishing wharf. _

"Nobody uses it anymore anyhow," he said, grabbing a towel from his locker. He sniffed it while gathering the rest of his shower supplies. 

_ Still clean, or at least,  _ he amended, catching whiff of something  _ clean enough.  _

Another sigh, the clang of his locker as he slammed it shut, and he was off to the showers, ready to get the sweat off of him. The only sounds he could hear as he made his way to the stalls were of his own feet, echoing off the ceramic walls. 

_ As expected, they're all open.  _

Kotetsu took the one furthest from the doorway and twisted the knob, ducking his head into, and out of, the cold spray quickly with a huff. He squirted some shampoo, digging into his head as he waited for the water to get hotter. The light massage he was giving himself became tortuous. 

_ "What do you think you're doing?! What kind of Hero causes as much property damage as you do!?" _

_ "If you don't like it, you're welcome to quit." _

_ "You could always practice kung-fu with me, Wild Tiger. Maybe it'll help you to be less clumsy? _

_ "You're... you're really bad at this! Horrible! _

_ "Telling me to look at Kaede if anything happened to you... try not to be so irresponsible!" _

_ "I won't trust someone who doesn't trust me!" _

"Shut up!" Kotetsu snarled at himself, stepping under the water spray. Normally it wasn't this bad, his past mistakes didn't overlap with his newest ones. But today... Dragon Kid and Origami Cyclone had been helping the hostages when one of the criminals had activated the countdown. Nobody had thought anything of it, but he'd been the only one to see that Dragon's electric charges weren't shutting it down. By the time he'd gotten there, Origami had been trying to transform into a wall. Dragon Kid had been shielding the others with her body. And so Kotetsu had run it away, booting the bomb to the next wharf over. It had exploded, and thankfully the only person who'd been hurt had been him.

_ If I had been any later, we could have lost them both. _

With that thought, his entire body began to throb. And then shower next to him started up. 

"Who's there?" he called out, eyes snapping to the door. 

_ Nobody should be here, they should all be out celebrating.  _

Another shower started up. 

_ Who the hell is in here? And two people at that!  _

"Hello?" he called out again. 

"It's just me." The shower curtain was drawn to the side, and Barnaby stood there. Naked. 

Kotetsu swallowed hard, then scrapped together a smile. 

"I thought you guys were all done," he said, turning his back on his partner. 

_ Don't look, don't look, just ignore him.  _

"I've just gotta condition and use body soap." 

"... you got yelled at again, didn't you?" 

"That's not much of a surprise, or a mystery," Kotetsu answered, concentrating on getting all the shampoo out of his hair. He was not looking at Bunny... it was better to concentrate on the flowery smell engulfing him, on the way that it made his eyes tear up when it got in them.

"The mystery," Barnaby continued, stepping into the shower stall, "is why you didn't tell us about the bomb? We had to hear about it from Dragon and Origami when they wondered why you weren't with us." 

_ It wasn't needed?  _

"Bunny," said Tiger, his voice low and soft. "We did our job. That was that. Besides, I'm not going to brag about it." 

_ Brag about destroying more things. I think Lloyds would team up with Agnes to poison me.  _

He could feel Bunny's eyes burning into him. 

"How badly are you hurt?" 

"Aches and bruises only, my power was still running when it went off." Kotetsu finished the sentence with a yelp as Barnaby poked him in the back. 

"Did you get your ribs checked out?" Barnaby put a hand on Kotetsu's hip; the older Hero's breath caught, and his dick twitched. "With how dark those bruises are already, I would be more surprised if nothing broke." 

"Bunny," Kotetsu groaned. 

_ Don't touch me, I'm not worth it.  _

"I'm okay. Just let..." he cleared his throat. "Just let an old man take a shower in peace." 

"Actually, I want to thank an old man for helping save two of our friends." Barnaby put pressure on Kotetsu to spin around, and then dropped to his knees. 

"Bunny, you don't-"

"I want to." Barnaby looked up, his curls already hanging limp due to the steam. 

_ Green eyes begging.  _

"Please. Let me." 

_ He's going to hate you in the morning you're going to hate you in the morning don't do it don't say- _

"Yes." The word was exhaled on a sigh, and Kotetsu leaned against the ceramic walls as a warmth mouth puffed against his eager cock. "Wait, no, there's another shower-"

"I know who it is," said Barnaby, running a finger along the inside of Kotetsu's thigh. "And I also know they want to thank you too. They're just a little... shy. I told them it would be okay, but they wanted me to ask you." 

_ Who? Keith? Origami? Antonio wouldn't be shy, he knows better, and being shy isn't Nathan's way. _

Kotetsu groaned as Bunny stroked him. 

_ Oh god that feel so good! _

"Ah, ah.... okay," he gasped out, squeezing his eyes shut at the sensations flooding through his body. "Okay, they can come in." 

"Told you," Bunny said, raising his voice. 

"You did." 

Kotetsu's brain broke at that voice, and his eyes flew open in alarm. 

_ Oh shit!  _

"No, wait-"

_ Nonononono _

"Wait for what?" asked Karina, her head poking into the shower. Kotetsu jerked around, sticking his red, heated face into the corner. 

"You're too young," he ground out. Two gentle hands began to caress his balls, turning his knees wobbly. 

"I'm over twenty," she replied. He heard her step into the water. 

"I'm old..." He paused, trying to catch his breath, to distance himself from the light touches running over his groin. "I'm old enough... to be... your father..." 

"And I'm okay with that," she said. Two more hands laid themselves on his body, rubbing his back. 

Kotetsu groaned, the sound drawn out with each touch. 

"Did you know she's had a crush on you for a while?" asked Barnaby. "I didn't. Fire Emblem had to tell me."

"I thought... she had... a crush on you," said Kotetsu. 

_ It's getting harder to think.  _

A warm mouth moved itself next to his balls, and a willing tongue flickered out, teasing. 

"Oh, God" moaned Kotetsu. "Yes." 

He let himself be turned around again, though he kept his eyes closed, not ready to see the two in front of him.

"And while Barnaby has claimed that part for himself," whispered Karina, very close to his right ear, "I'm going to claim this." there was a tug, and Kotetsu's head was brought down to kiss a pair of lips that held a hint of coolness. 

_ She tastes like blueberries _ . 

One of her hands guided his, filling it with a firm breast. Gently, he found her nipple and pinched it, smiling at her small squeak, and letting out his own noise of pleasure as Barnaby concentrated on his head. 

Kotetsu opened his eyes to see chocolate brown ones looking at him, framed by wet strands of honey-colored hair.  

"Have you ever...?" he asked, unable to finish the question.

"No," she whispered in his ear. "I've always wanted you to be my first." 

_ No pressure.  _

"And I told her I didn't mind sharing," explained Barnaby, after popping dick out of his mouth with an obscene noise. 

_ I don't know what's going to happen to me between the two of you... _

Kotetsu had to let the thought go. If he were honest with himself he knew full well what was going to happen; there was too much being done to his body to see any other outcome. Barnaby had gone back to tonguing his cock, and Karina was kissing him fiercely, grasping his face between her hands so he couldn't look away. 

"Ka... Karina," he gasped as she let him go. "Bunny." 

"Yes old man?" his partner teased, giving him a little lick at the top. A shudder ran through the older man's body. 

"Are you both... are you both sure about this?" 

_ I need to know... I have to know. _

"I have condoms in my bag," was Barnaby's answer, complete with a soft smile. "So yes, we're both sure about this." 

"I'm getting a little overheated though, with the hot shower," Karina said, mock-pouting. "And I don't think you two would like to feel my ice. Can we move this out to the locker room?"

Kotetsu nodded, his hands scrabbling behind him to turn off the water. The pitter-patter died down, and the steam ghosted away, letting him get a much closer look at the two people in the shower with him. 

"Um..."

_ I don't know if I can do this... _

"No," laughed Barnaby, "you don't get to have cold feet now." 

He took Kotetsu's hand and pulled him out of the shower, heading toward a bench. Karina stepped ahead of them to place her towel down, covering it.

"You first," Barnaby said to Karina. She giggled, and before Kotetsu could say anything, laid herself down on the bench so that she was looking up. A sweep of her arm had her hair pillowed out behind her, dripping onto the floor

"Beautiful," murmured Kotetsu. He turned to look at Barnaby, taking in the man's body with sweeping eyes. "Both of you." 

"We think you're handsome as well," said his partner. "Now... let's play." 

Kotetsu felt a little shove. He fell over Karina, pinning her hands at the top of the bench and resting against her warm clit. He gave a little nudge, rubbing at it gently and enjoying the shudders she gave. Then he felt a cold touch against his ass. 

"That's it," whispered Barnaby from behind him. "Press against her. Lick her, suck her, bite her; she didn't come here for just sex. She came here already with a fantasy."

_ Not just for sex...  _

Kotetsu nodded. He licked one of those perky nipples in front of him. Karina squirmed, and he continued alternating between the two breasts in front of him, blowing, kissing, and nibbling to see what she liked best from her reactions. Barnaby didn't do anything for a while, but then he started on his own administrations. 

The older Japanese man let out a long moan when a cold, wet finger slid up against his ass, pressed briefly against his opening, and then slipped inside. 

_ Yessss... _

"More," he whispered, pushing back against it. Barnaby snickered, but another was added, and then a third. "Oh, God, Barnaby!"

Barnaby wiggled his fingers to draw out another long groan, and then withdrew. 

_ Noooo...  _

Kotetsu whimpered as the loss of pressure. 

"Don't worry, I'll be back," said Bunny, planting a brief kiss, and Kotetsu felt a hand rub soothingly against his back."Karina, he's all yours for now." 

_ Wha-? _

She giggled, eyes crinkling in happiness. 

"Gotcha." 

Suddenly, she wrapped her legs around Kotetsu's middle, opening herself to him, and raising her hips. 

"Karina-" moaned Kotetsu. "Oh, fuck Karina I can feel how wet you are." 

"You and Barnaby do that do me." The hips went back down, and she slipped out from under, leaving him leaning over an empty, toweled bench, catching his ragged breath. Then there was a flash of a grin, honey brown hair caught his eyes, and she was back, licking him. 

"God!" he exclaimed. He turned so that he was sitting on the bench, grabbing her head to pull her forward. 

"If you don't-" he shuddered, closing his eyes.

_ God, she gives head so differently than Bunny does. _

"If you don't like this, then-"

She stopped for a moment, letting him try to pull his thoughts together. 

"I'll say something." She ducked back down onto his cock and he bucked, hands curled around the bottom o f the bench. "But I promise, I'm enjoying this."

She took him wholly into her mouth, and he felt it when his dick hit the back of her throat. Holding him there, her tongue moved, sliding up and down his cock.

"Karina!" Kotetsu's voice was harsh and fraying. Frayed. "God Karina, stop, please stop!"

She did.

_ She's going to make me explode. _

"Aren't I the one who should be saying that?" she teased, rubbing his cock with one hand as she looked up at him. 

"I'm going to... going to cum if you keep doing that." 

"Karina." Bunny's voice wasn't cold, but it was hard. His 'you will listen to me and do what I say voice.' "Keep going. I want to see you make Kotetsu cum." 

_ He can't mean that. _

Kotetsu looked over to his partner

"Bun-" his voice caught as Karina licked up one side, then slid her mouth back over. He shuddered.

"Look at me," said Bunny, moving to stand behind Karina. Kotetsu forced his eyes to remain open, interlocking with Bunny's green. "I want to see the moment you cum Kotetsu, the exact second that Karina gets to taste you." 

The tongue moved up to his head, running up and down, flickering, building up the pressure and the need to release.

"Oh. God. Karina," he moaned, one hand cupping the back of her head, entangled in her hair. "I'm. Gonna. Cum!"

Kotetsu felt himself stiffen and he gave one last pump into Karina's warm, wet, and willing mouth. She sucked him, drawing out the last little bits as he fell backwards onto the bench. 

"Soda?" asked Barnaby, holding out a grape drink. 

"Thanks," she said, wiping her lips and taking the bottle. 

"How was it?" prodded the blonde; Kotetsu rolled his eyes. 

"Ser...iously?" He huffed the question at his partner, unable to do anything more. 

_ My strange little Bunny. _

"I guess I could do this instead." Barnaby leaned forward and kissed Karina. Kotetsu watched with half-lidded eyes as it continued and then the bottle hit the floor as Karina lost her grip. He picked it up and gave it back to her. 

"Okay, now you can have a drink." 

She popped the top and took a quick gulp. Then another. 

"It was... interesting." 

Barnaby laughed as Kotetsu snorted. 

"It's because of all the garlic in his fried rice. If he ate pineapple a little bit more, then he'd taste better. Sweeter at least." 

He moved over to the languid Tiger, then reached out, giving the half-hard cock a quick rub. Kotetsu groaned, writhing into the touch. 

_ Again? _

"Oh, we're not done yet," said Barnaby, a wicked look in his eyes. Kotetsu licked his lips, trying to summon up enough energy to talk. 

"Why?"

Karina and Barnaby exchanged fond, if exasperated, glances. 

"First, and most importantly, is that we love you, and we want you to know that. Both of us."

"Second," added Karina softly, "is that we want to thank you for saving Dragon Kid and Origami Cyclone." 

"It's our job," said Kotetsu, struggling to sit up from the bench. 

_ You don't need to thank me for doing my job, this isn't right. _

Barnaby pushed against his chest, forcing him to lie down again. 

"Think of it this way. We're not thanking your specifically for saving our friends. We're thanking you for being yourself, and for continuing to be. We love you for who you are, the good and the bad." 

_ Really?  _

Kotetsu didn’t have time to dwell on that thought. Barnaby leaned over to lick him and he groaned, growing harder. 

“Good Tiger,” purred Barnaby. There was the crinkle of a wrapper, and then a firm grasp that rolled it down, massaging all the way. 

Kotetsu could hear himself panting, making little whimpers when the hand trailed off.

“No moving. Stay right there.”

Barnaby held out a hand to Karina and she took it, coming nearer. 

“Ready?”

She nodded and he picked her up from the hips, swiftly placing her on top of Kotetsu.

“Bunny!” Kotetsu gave one buck, then froze as Karina leaned forward, her breasts swaying in front of his face. “...Karina...”

“That’s right,” she said cheerfully, giving him a wink. “I don’t think he has quite what I have.”

“But I do have this. Turn my way, old man.”

Obligingly, Kotetsu did exactly that, and that’s when Barnaby pounced, grabbing his head and thrusting. 

Kotetsu choked. Only for a second though, when attempting to draw breath while sucking, but then he got into the rhythm, timing it for the best of both.

“I didn’t believe you,” said Karina, holding onto Kotetsu’s shoulders and gently rocking her body against his. 

_ They're both so wet...  _

“It’s not all the time,” answered Barnaby, not letting go of the black hair. “But every so often, he likes a surprise.” 

Kotetsu mumbled something, flushing a little red. 

“I can-oooh-tell,” was her response, thrusting her hips down against the ones under her. She began planting kisses along his neck and chest, eliciting a drawn out mumble that was meant to be words. "Sorry Koetsu, I can't hear you from around Barnaby."

"God Kotetsu... have I told you how good you are?" Barnaby pulled himself away from Kotetsu with a sigh. "You're trying to make me cum." 

"Of course," breathed Kotetsu, looking up at Karina. "So far it's only been me." 

Barnaby's reply echoed around the locker room. 

"Then fuck her. Make her scream your name." 

He looked up at her and she nodded. Kotetsu raised an arm and pulled her head down, kissing her cold lips, nibbling on her neck while his other hand crept up her waist and cupped a breast.

"Please..." 

A pinch caused her to grind hard, and so he continued to lavish his attention on her nipples, pulling them gently, sucking them, and of course, pinching them. Grabbing and squeezing. Her breaths became harsher and her body more frantic and honest in its desires. 

Kotetsu pushed her back up so that she was sitting on him, then put his hands on her hips. And pulled her down onto him with a jolt. Karina let out a squeak, clenching so that he let out a groan. 

"You're." 

Another push.

"Going."

Her angle changed slightly as she leaned, and this time he hit something. Karina let out a muffled scream.

"To make." 

Kotetsu was trembling with the effort not to just bury himself inside and let loose. He thrust, his feet planting themselves against the floor for power.

"Me." 

Now she was close too; he could see it in her eyes, and the way that she was trying to bite her arm so as not to make noise. 

"Cum!" 

He felt his back leave the towel at the same time that Karina let out a loud scream, forcing him as deep as he could go, and then collapsing against his sweaty chest, gasping and panting. Black spots floated in front of his eyes, so he closed them, letting his hand brush her hair. 

"I'd say that was success," said Barnaby, his voice echoing from just behind the two of them. "And I think you two need a shower." 

Kotetsu grunted, not opening his eyes. 

_ Twitch... I can twitch.  _

Nothing else though. They stayed like that for a while. He could feel Karina's breaths skittering across his chest. After an unknown amount of time her weight was taken off, releasing his lungs but making his skin protest at the loss of heat. Then, it felt like only seconds later, someone tried to pull him off of the bench. 

"Come on, just a quick rinse," Barnaby replied to his protest. "Karina's already finished with hers."

Someone else turned on the hot water, and then there was scrubbing all over his body. 

_ This feels nice... so nice, and warm. _

"Barnaby, he looks like he's asleep on his feet." 

"He'll be like that for a few minutes more." 

Kotetsu didn't open his eyes. Someone, most likely Barnaby, guided him to a blanket on the floor, and laid him out on it. 

"Go ahead and lay down Karina. You can be the little spoon." 

Kotetsu made a small noise as his arms were filled up with warmth again, and the front part of his body basked in the feeling of skin to skin contact. 

"Thanks for waiting patiently," said Barnaby, settling in behind the older man. 

_ Something's poking me _ Kotetsu thought blearily. 

Gently, Barnaby wriggled himself between his ass cheeks, drawing a sigh of contentment as the feeling of a big, long cock firmly resting against him. Karina giggled when Kotetsu did the same to her, making a chain of happiness. 

"When you're ready, little Tiger, go ahead and push yourself back onto me," whispered Barnaby, running his fingers up and down finely defined ribs. It took a few minutes for those instructions to settle into his brain, but when they did, he let out a grunt, and slowly began rubbing up against his younger partner. 

"Already wanting me?" Barnaby snickered, running his hand through the hair in front of him. 

_ Always. I always need you.  _

The first push stung a little when they did it this way. And when Barnaby filled him completely, there was a little more then too. But now... Kotetsu knew the best was to take his mind off of the tingling of pain. He snuck a hand under Karina's chest and began to play with her breasts again, squeezing them gently as he pushed himself onto Barnaby's cock. 

"Yess..." he hissed, eyes squeezing shut as his ass was filled. Karina was pushing herself back onto him too, but Kotetsu was a little wary introducing her to anal without lube, so he adjusted himself and made himself the hot dog between her buns.

_ This is enjoyable too. _

"Karina, you can try what we talked about earlier." 

"What was that?" asked Kotetsu, frowning a little as Karina slipped out from his grasp; it didn't last long as Barnaby pulled him closer, then used the bench to end up with Kotetsu sitting snugly in his lap.

"Bunny... you feel so good..."

"I know," came a teasing voice, punctuated by a small hip buck. "But trust me, this is going to feel even better." 

"Just..." Kotetsu tried to shift and take his weight off of the younger, smaller man. "Don't let me crush you." 

_ I taller, and weigh more than you. _

There was a trail of kisses against the back of his neck. 

"You never do love," Barnaby insisted. Karina came back at that moment, and Kotetsu looked up to see a condom wrapper in her hand. She smiled, then opened her mouth into the shape of an 'O' and wrapped her hands around the base of his penis. 

"Karina?" 

Barnaby chuffed as Kotetsu thrust forward into the wet, warm, and willing mouth that had just engulfed him. 

"Now now, let her do her job," he said, patting, nuzzling, and thrusting a little. While he did so, Karina continued moving her mouth and teeth, pulling back to show off the condom she'd put on. 

_ When did she learn that? Just for now? _

"Use your hands to make sure its on properly," instructed Barnaby. "And that there is no trapped air." 

Kotetsu shifted under her eager hands, and Barnaby took the opportunity to jam himself in deeper. 

_ Fuck!  _

"Ahh!" 

"That's what I like to hear," he said, thrusting. Kotetsu met each in turn, pushing back and squeezing hard enough to make Barnaby hiss. Karina watched them for a little bit, then crawled forward and took Kotetsu into her mouth.

_ Karina! The way you use your tongue has to be a crime! _

"God!" he let out, groaning. Barnaby began to speed up from under him, and in turn that had Kotetsu pushing deeper and deeper into Karina's mouth. She choked a little bit on one, and it took all of Kotetsu's willpower to pull out. 

"You... okay?" he asked, still writhing from the movement behind him.

"I'm okay," she said, wiping at her mouth. "That last one hit the back of my throat." 

_ Ugh.  _

"Sor-ry," he panted. 

"That's okay," she said, ducking her head. "I wanted to switch to something else." 

"Go ahead and switch then," said Barnaby. "Where do you want me to move him?" 

_ Move me?  _

"Um... " a fierce red blush spread across her face. "I just don't know... if it's okay." 

"What... is it?" asked Kotetsu. 

_ What's making her blush so much? _

"If it bothers you that much, you can wait until next time, and we'll talk about it." 

_ Next time?  _ A small part of Kotetsu's mind wagged a very happy tail at that thought. 

Karina gave a little nod, then went back to Kotetsu's dick, stroking it and sucking on it. 

"Oh fuck!" The older man could feel his insides tightening in anticipation. "Fuck! Barnaby! Cum with me!" 

"Three." Barnaby clasped onto Kotetsu's hips and Karina massaged his balls. 

_ Fuck _

"Two." He pulled them down halfway, then drew back as she licked and kissed all along the shaft. 

_ FucK! _

"One." A massive thrust has Kotetsu shouting out in pleasure, grabbing the back of Karina's head as she deep-throated him. They stayed like for a few seconds, sweaty, entwined, and out of their minds.

_ FUCK!! _

Then Kotetsu's body went limp; Karina swirled her tongue around his head, but there wasn't even a twitch. 

"Ugh... sensitive... " he muttered, and with a laugh she pulled away. 

"I think we've had as much fun as we're going to at the moment," laughed Barnaby, pulling out to the sound of a moan. "Karina, why don't you take first shower? Then you can meet the others, tell them Tiger and I will join dinner in about an hour." 

"Sure." She kissed Kotetsu on the forehead. "Hey." 

He flickered his eyes open. 

"Mmm?"

_ I cant think. _

"Thank you," she said, giving him another kiss. "I hope we can do this again in the future."

"We can," said Barnaby, giving her a grin. 

_ future? _

"Thanks for helping make him happy." 

"How come you're still up?" she asked, giving him a strange look. "Don't guys pass out after sex?" 

"Some guys," said Barnaby. Kotetsu saw him turn to him, and he had just enough energy to stick a tongue out. "This this one. After one or two, he'll be out like a light for about twenty or thirty minutes. Me, on the other hand." He laughed. "I seem to gain energy from sex."

"I see." 

"How about you?" 

Karina thought about it. 

"I guess I'm neither. It was fun, but I don't feel either energized or tired." 

"Everyone's different. Now, go on and take that shower." 

Barnaby waited until they could hear the water pounding on the ceramic tiles. 

"Listen," he said, lying down next to Kotetsu. "Don't talk, just think about what I'm going to say." 

"Then say it," huffed Kotetsu, flinching at a rebuking slap on his thigh. 

"Smart ass." Barnaby still smiled when he said it. "This isn't going to come out all nice and romantic, I'm just warning you know. But...I want you to know, you have people that care for you. That love you, for all that you are. Sure, some things were destroyed tonight, but you saved friends and strangers. You might be clumsy, but remember, that 'won't give up spirit' you have turned your clumsiness against Jake, and provided the clue for us to beat him." 

Barnaby began to stroke Kotetsu's hair. 

"We love you for who you are. Me, Karina, Antonio, Nathan, Keith, Pao-Lin, Ivan. Ben and Saito. Kaede. Tomoe. All of us. Please don't believe those who are angry, thinking of irate phone calls, or who are just pills that need to chill." 

Kotetsu felt his eyes begin to well up. Tears slid down his face, and he clenched his hands, hard enough to make his knuckles white. 

"And we're here whenever you need us." 

Barnaby scooted closer and pulled Kotetsu's head against his chest. Taking one fist, he kissed it, putting his fingers under so that they were holding hands instead. 

"Physically, mentally, and emotionally. And we're going to be here to remind you of that fact, no matter how many times you need it." 

 


End file.
